Personal Questions
by fossilfighter1313
Summary: Interview the characters from my stories! Description in first chapter. I recommend reading my other stories first, though. (on hold until I get more questions!)
1. Chapter 1

Personal Questions

I'm starting a new story! It's inspired by the idea of the latest part of Ilovedogs' "Fossil Fighting Randomness" with the character interviews, but the questions will be for characters in my stories. For other people's OC's, I will answer to the best of my ability, and I apologize in advance if I screw up the answers and/or offend anyone. I will update this list as I go along, but I will interview each character (different versions will be under the same person, so specify which version you are referring to, please!) It will likely be in this order:

Dina

Rupert

Todd

Pauleen

Selena

Banette

Saige

Argis

Jonathan

Lacunae

Kelli

Kira

Jennifer

Joanna

Others may be added if any more appear or if I realize that I missed any.

Send in your questions for Dina! Use the review button and send them in!


	2. Dina's Interview

Okay, just a note: bold text is me talking, if the person asking the question is talking, it will be underlined, and the other characters will have their names listed next to their lines. I was also hoping for more questions, but i guess not... With that, let the interviews begin!

**Well, it's time to start the interviews! Our first interview will be with the famous fighter and controller of electricity, Dina!**

Dina: Hi, everyone!

**So are you ready for the questions?**

Dina: Yeah!

**So for the first question, DunalN2 asks: What is it like to die so many times, then come back to life, only to die again?**

Dina: It's not very fun, that's for sure! I can't talk to anyone, I can't feel anything, and it just pisses me off in general! Fossilfighter1313, what the hell is wrong with you?!

**Don't talk to me that way, Dina! I can kill you off permanently!**

Dina: NOOOOOO! Please don't! I'll be nice!

**Thank you. Next question is from Reegreeg: ****If someone were to throw a table at you, what would you do?**

Dina: Uh… what kind of question is that?

**Answer the question.**

Dina: Fine… I would probably either jump out of the way, duck under it, or kick right through it.

*Reegreeg throws wooden table at Dina*

Dina: Hey! *Kicks table and table shatters*

**Nice. Next question is from Saige.**

Dina: She's part of the story and she'll be interviewed later! Why does she get to ask questions?!

**Shut up. I haven't even asked the question yet.**

Dina: But-

**Silence!**

Everyone: …

**Okay, the question is: ****Hey Dina: are the rumors true that you're dating Jonathan? (Because I have Rupert on speed dial...)**

Dina: First of all, how did you get Rupert's number?! And even worse, why is he on your speed dial?!

Saige: I'll tell you later. For now, just answer the question.

Dina: Fine. It actually depends on which story you're talking about. In "Dina's New Life," yeah, I am. But in "Adventures With the Vivoteens" and "A Second Chance," he's evil, and in "Back to the Adventure," I know he's in love with Argis. So in other words, yes, I'm dating Jonathan, but only in "Dina's New Life."

Saige: I'm telling Rupert!

Dina: He's dead in that story. And even if he's alive, he won't be for long if I see him again!

Saige: But he's not dead in the other stories! And he's alive here! In fact, he's at you guys' house right now! *Opens phone and calls Rupert, then sets phone on video chat* Hey, Rupert! Did you know that Dina's cheating on you?

Dina: What the hell, Saige?!

Rupert: What are you talking about?

Saige: She's dating Jonathan in "Dina's New Life!"

Rupert: You have got to be kidding!

Saige: Nope, not kidding!

Rupert: I'd kill her, but she's stronger than me, so I'll just go kill myself…

Dina: WHAT?! NO! DON'T DO IT, RUPERT!

Rupert: Without you, Dina, I have no reason to live… *Grabs a knife from the kitchen*

Dina: NO!

**Rupert, calm down! We need you for your interview next chapter! After that, you can do what you want, but for now, put the knife away and calm down!**

Rupert: Don't tell me what to do!

**I'm the author, so I can do what I want!**

Rupert: Whatever. *Raises knife to stab self*

Dina: RUPERT, STOP!

**Calm down, all of you! *Makes knife disappear and teleports Rupert to backstage room***

Rupert: *Bangs head on wall repeatedly* WHY, WHY, WHY?!

Saige: *Shuts phone off, then goes backstage, ties Rupert to a chair and duct tapes his mouth shut*

**Thanks for that.**

Saige: That was NOT how I planned for that to go...

**Sure... Sorry if that bothered any of you that are reading this… Next set of questions is from WinterGirl:**

**1. Dina, why, just WHY, are you awesome?**

Dina: Uh… is that a crime or something? It's partly because Fossilfighter1313 made me that way, I guess, but I guess I'm just naturally awesome.

**2. Why you like Rupert?**

Dina: Is that a crime, too? I like him because he's nice and cute, and a lot of other reasons, too, and even if he is a little crazy, we still love each other!

Rupert: *Duct tape falls off* HEY!

*Saige puts new duct tape on his mouth*

**Thanks. Back to the questions!**

**3. You did know that he has sisters, right?**

Dina: He does?! Why didn't he tell me?! I want to meet them! What are their names?!

**4. Oh! And a Vampire cousin too!**

Dina: Okay, that's kinda creepy… I hope Rupert's not part vampire, too…

**5. Even Todd has sisters.**

Dina: Him, too?! Todd, why didn't you tell me?! I want to meet them, too!

**6. And... Pauleen has brothers.**

Dina: Does everyone have siblings around here?!

**7. Are you allergic to something?**

Dina: Bees are my main allergy. I'm also allergic to some animals, especially cats…

**8. Quick! Catch that big fish! Wait, wait... no. How many can you count?**

Dina: Uh... I don't see any fish…

**Neither do I...**

***Coelanth appears in front of me***

Dina: Oh, now I see it! *Grabs fishing rod and catches it.*

**Nice one! Wait, how did you do that if there's no water here? You know what, nevermind. On to the last question:**

**9. Do you even have siblings?**

Dina: I had a brother, but he was killed when my parents died… I heard I had a sister who ran away, but I never met her…

**I'm sorry, Dina…**

Dina: It's okay, you didn't know.

**Your sister actually appears in one of my stories, by the way.**

Dina: SHE DOES?! YAY! I finally get to meet my long-lost runaway sister!

**You'll meet her soon.**

**So that's all for Dina's questions! Next is Rupert! Send in suggestions!**


	3. Rupert's Interview

**So I had Dina come back to answer a few late questions from the readers! Welcome back, Dina!**

_Hi, everyone!_

**So our first message is from Wintergirl: ****Oh, and Dina, Rupert is NOT half Vampire, but his cousin is completely a Vampire. And he is immune to sunlight!**

_Good to know… At least I know Rupert's not a vampire… I hope I don't have to meet his cousin, though… Oh, well! My magic will protect me!_

**Next message is from Banette: ****How DARE you! Why Dina, why!? I'm half CAT! And you are allergic to cats!? Why didn't you tell me!? (starts crying)**

_I didn't tell you because I didn't want to offend you… Please don't cry…_

Banette: *Stops crying and leaves room*

**Okay… Next question is from FFC4EVA: ****Why are you so 'FRICKIN HOT?**

_Um… I wasn't expecting a question like that… *Blushes* I guess you can thank my parents for that, though… I guess looking good is something I'm good at! Plus I'm a total badass… XD_

**Definitely true! Okay, you can leave if you want. It's Rupert's turn!**

Dina: I'll just stand off to the side and try to stay quiet.

*Rupert walks in* *Dina starts cheering*

**Hello, Rupert!**

_Hello, everyone._

**You sound like you're either bored or annoyed. Why?**

_Well, I've been tied to a chair since Dina's interview because Saige didn't untie me and no one came to help me._

**Saige! You said you let him go!**

Saige: I never said that!

**Whatever… Anyways, let's start the interview! First question is from Random Person: ****Why do you have silver hair when your father's is brown?**

_Honestly, I never understood it myself. I assume my mother had silver hair, but I don't know for sure._

**Next question is from Saige.**

_Not her again…_

**Shut up. Saige asks: ****Ahem. Rupert, how did you deal with fangirls before you got powers? Did you have security or something?**

_Yes, I had security, but the fangirls were always finding ways past them. Now I just stun them or teleport away._

**Next, Reegreeg asks: ****Rupert, would you rather be stuck in a room (with no escape) for six hours with an angry Saige (or me) or be on TV dancing on the lawn of the White House in a tutu and tiara?**

_None of the above._

Reegreeg: Pick one.

_I don't want to._

Me and Reegreeg: PICK ONE!

_Okay, jeez! Um… Reegreeg would likely torture me, Saige would probably tie me to a chair and leave me there again or torture me, as well, and the third option would get me arrested and embarrass me… I guess Reegreeg is the best option, since she won't tie me to a chair and leave me there for months with nothing to do!_

Saige: Shut up.

Reegreeg: Yay! Time to torture Rupert!

_Aw, crap!_

**Reegreeg, please wait until after the show. Then you can do whatever you want with him.**

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

**Okay… now that that's taken care of, let's move on. Next set of questions is from Wintergirl, and it starts off with a message to Dina:** **If you want to know ALL of your friends siblings, one-by-one please, you're gonna meet Rupert's siblings now.**

Dina: YAY!

**Onto the questions:**

**1. Hey Rupert! Big sister (Apple Maple) is coming! **

_She is?! Why was I not informed?!_

**2. And little sis too! You know little Ruto!**

_Seriously, why didn't anyone tell me?!_

**3. HEY GIRLS! FOUND HIM!**

*Apple Maple and Ruto run into the room*

_Oh no…_

**4. Both: Awww! Our brother is finally with us! (hugs you, very tightly)**

_Can't… breathe… _*Apple and Ruto loosen their grip* *_Rupert gasps for air* Thank you…_

**5. Aww! Sibling Time! (takes a picture)**

_I hate cameras…_

Dina: *Giggles at this*

_It's not funny!_

Dina: Yeah, it is! And why didn't you tell me your last name was Maple?!

_It's embarrassing…_

**6. Hey, you did know that your big sis has a crush, right? Maple: Sh-shut up!**

_Oh boy… who is it?_

**7. And she's in love with Terry! And Terry is in love with her!**

_TERRY?! You fell in love with him?! And he fell in love with you?! Talk about an unlikely couple…_

**8. AND! They are getting married! Now get the cake and your clothes, Mister Rich!**

_Um… are you serious?_

Apple Maple: Yep!

_Aw, man… I hate weddings…_

**9. You did know that your mother is from the Southern, right? AND! That's why Maple speaks southern! And her hair is RED VELVET with SILVER, just like Maple!**

_Well, that explains my silver hair… And Maple's accent…_

**10. Hey! I almost forgot! Your Vampire cousin (Shaun) is gonna teleport to see you! Shaun: (randomly appears next to you) Hi, my great and dearest cousin! Missed me? I hope you're not scared of me because I'm a Vampire, including that immune to sunlight. Or else... (eyes turns red)**

_Holy S***! You scared me!_

Dina: Watch the language!

**Dina's right, watch the language! Back to the questions!**

**11. You did know he plays the violin and piano, right?**

_Actually, yes, I knew that._

**12. I want to know why you like Dina!**

_Well, for starters, she has a great personality, and she's beautiful, too! Also, some of the things she does are adorable, mostly her laugh and smile._

Dina: Awwwwww… that's so sweet…

_*sigh*_

**13. Red or Blue?**

_Um… what does that have to do with anything? *Pause* Red, I guess…_

**14. Have you seen any... Horse? If you did, have you ever ride on one?**

_No, I have never ridden a horse. I don't plan to, either._

**15. I see... Oscura. That dark ghost is always in Kyomi's side, so watch out. She can take over your body to control you with her magic!**

_Oh no… Where?! *Runs around panicking until Dina grabs his coat and stops him*_

**16. And now I see fangirls! Now, RUUUUUN!**

Dina: Let's go!

_*Dina and Rupert run out of the room*_

**That's all for Rupert! Send in questions for Todd!**


	4. announcement

**I can't keep writing this story if no one will send in questions. Two people send in questions for each chapter. That's not enough to do a decent interview. This story is on hold until I get more questions.**


End file.
